Bus Stop
by Naively
Summary: A small story about Hidan and Yugito at the bus stop...


**Woohoo, second story here =^.^=**  
**I already have that one on deviantArt but oh well...**  
**Enjoy~**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters~! **

She looked at him shyly. His purple eyes sparkled while he was laughing about something one of his friends said. The sun let his white hair glim. She felt blinded. Not by the bright light rays coming from the sky, but rather from him.

There was no doubt that he looked handsome. He was tall and also a bit musculous. It was obvious that he took exercise from time to time. His facial features were striking and his eyes expressive.

For short: He was impressive and raised up the heartbeat of every girl at least it seemed to be like that for her.

"Yugito, just say something to him!" , her best friend Tami prompted her, who recognized Yugito's look. "You haven't been able to get your eyes off him for weeks now! It's time you do something!"

"I don't know what you mean.", the adressed repelled slightly ashamed.

"Of course you know what I mean! Come on, Yugito! Just have the heart! What could happen at all?",

Tami tried to encourage her. But Yugito couldn't support her optimism. There were a lot of things that could happen, occured to her. And most of that wasn't really positive.

"Eh, I don't know! It's just...it doesn't matter.", she dispatched the topic.

"It doesn't seem to be matterless to him.", her best friend smiled confidently. "We are getting visited."

"What?".Yugito looked up from the ground horrified, which she has tried to find more interesting than him since the beginning of their conversation.

"Hello, Ladies.", a warm, friendly voice greeted them. Yugito recognized slightly frustrated, that he turned to Tami. "I apologize, but my mate down there badly wants to tell you something. Would you mind going with him?".

"You mean the cutie with the blue eyes?", she digged deeper amazedly.

"Well, I wouldn't really call him sweet, but if this is your opinion...", he smiled obviously amused.

"I'm right back!" was everything Tami said before she faded away as fast as the wind.

"I think that would more fit to you." he appealed to her suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she wanted to know confusedly.

"That you are cute.", he smiled. Suddenly, Yugito's cheeks became red, but he didn't show mercy and came up with the next thing. "Furthermore you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I love this black-brown."

"Er...thank you." she mumbled, a bit puzzled because of his directness.

"You're welcome." he grinned. She couldn't help smiling as well. His good mood was just catching.

"You lied to me!", they suddenly heard Tami's outraged voice. "He didn't want to speak to me!"

"Oh, then I must have confused...something.", he just grinned. "Nice talk. I hope, we will meet again soon.", he smiled to Yugito.

"Yea.", she somehow managed to say. She felt paralized. What was the matter with her? Normally she wasn't that quiet at all!

"Well...my bus is coming. See you.", he smiled.

"See you."

Disappointed by his sudden leave, she looked after him. But suddenly he stopped and turned around to her a second time. She looked at him amazedly while her heart was beating permanently and faster and faster in her chest.

"I forgot something.", he called out to her, as he was coming a bit nearer again. "What's your name actually?"

"Yugito.", she laughed.

"Nice name.", he grinned.

"Thank you. And what's your's?", she asked. His grin was getting almost mysterious, as he turned around again and disappeared into the bus.

"What...was that?". She looked after him confusedly.

The next day he seemed to be wating for her. Yugito's best friend immediately disappeared and joined the others as she recognized him at the bus station. Yugito walked towards him slightly indecisive.

"Hello Yugito.", he welcomed her with a smile.

"Hello, mysterious stranger.", she replied with a lifted eyebrow.

He immediately understood. "Somehow I had to make sure you keep me in mind. Did it work?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know your name.", she commented slightly smiling.

"Oh, you're countering. I like that.", he grinned. "But, ok, just like you want...my name is Oliver Pocher."

"Really? So you do...interesting..."

"No, no...to be honest, I am..."

"...Rumpelstiltzkin?", she suggested obviously amused.

"The devil told you that!", he shouted in anger.

"No, now be honest.", she smiled.

"Hidan. At your service." Smirkingly and slightly hunkering over her hand, he placed his lips for a short moment and in form of a kiss on the back of her hand.

A shock went through her body, but she tried not to show anything.

"So Hidan." she repeated with a considering look at him.

"Yea. For sure you wished something more exciting like 'Superman' or 'Brad Pitt' , but besides the fact, that the latter can't even reach me rudimentary, the names are already given away. "

"A bit vain?", Yugito just smiled.

"What? I'm just realistic and you know that!". With a knowing look he viewed her. His grin almost made her melt and she had to, even though a bit reluctant, accept that he was right, even if she didn't admit it.

A week passed. Yugito and Hidan met each other every day at the bus stop and she recognized her anticipation to him grew every day. But as she appeared there again after that one week, he wasn't there. She searched through the crowd with her eyes, but couldn't identify him anywhere. With disappointment, she dropped her shoulders. Yugito tried to accept that this wasn't a big issue, but without any succes.

"I apologize for my delay. I had to obtain something important.", a voice ripped her out of her trance.

"Hidan?". Surprisedly she turned around, as she suddenly saw the huge, multi-coloured bunch of flowers in his hands.

"I was told that women are crazy about flowers. But I didn't know which one is your favourite, so I took one of every different kind.", he explained to her. "Here. ." With a slight smile he handed over the gorgeous flowers to her.

"Thank you! But what have I done to deserve this?". She looked at him amzedly.

"Well, I wanted you to get a good impression of me, so that I have a positive influence on your answer.", he admitted smirkingly.

"An answer? To what?"

"Yugito, would you like to go out with me sometime in the future?", he smiled, a bit shy now.

"I'd love to!", she replied, happy all around.


End file.
